reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Andreas Müller
is a Minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Muller is an angry German silver prospector (and bad loser) residing in Chuparosa who is often found at the poker table. Interactions John Marston makes his first and last meet with Müller when he sees him playing in a poker game with Landon Ricketts, Manolo Santador, and The Stranger at the saloon in Chuparosa. Müller appears to be on tilt after Ricketts rakes in a large pot, during which Ricketts offers John to join the game, who promptly does so. After a few rounds, with Müller making comments hinting that he believes John and Ricketts are colluding, John glances over at Andreas and then looks down at his own cards. Andreas then accuses John of looking at his cards, calling John "a fucking cheat", with John denying the allegations and both him and Ricketts telling "Germany" to calm down. The situation escalates to the point where Müller then draws his gun and stands up, aiming it at John. As soon as he pulls out his weapon, John and the others at the table stand up and aim theirs as well. John has his aimed at Müller, while The Stranger has his aimed at John. Ricketts has his weapon aimed at Müller, with Manolo Santador aiming at Ricketts. They reach what Ricketts calls an impasse (what would today be called a 'Mexican Standoff') and eventually Müller decides that he and John will duel for the chips in the pot with The Stranger as his second. Like with all compulsory main storyline duels, there is no way to disarm him. After instruction from Ricketts, John makes quick work of Müller. John and Ricketts then go to have a drink, with Ricketts saying that "Mr. Müller is buying." Mission Appearances * "Lucky in Love" Trivia * According to the newspaper article released after his death, he hails from the German city of Nuremberg. * Marston calls him "Germany" when he tells him to calm down. It is fairly similar to Irish, French and Welsh, however Marston uses the noun version, and "Germany" is not his normal nickname. * Andreas says "fuck" more times in one sentence of anyone in the game, saying "you fucking looked at my fucking cards you fucking cheat!", possibly because the word is derived from the German language. * He appears to have a grudge or hatred towards Americans, particularly when he says, "no one steals from me, especially not an American!" He also calls John a Yankee several times. He claims to have no problem with Landon Ricketts, although this may be because Ricketts is a legendary gunslinger and Müller doesn't want Ricketts involved. * You can kill Andreas while walking to his dual spot, but you will fail the mission. * Though he is said to be in Mexico for Silver, with the First World War a few years away, there can be a link with him and the Zimmermann Telegram; the proposal from Germany to Mexico for them both to declare war on the United States, which led, in part, to the United States' entry into World War I. Gallery File:Muller.jpg Rdr impasse.jpg|''"Well, there's gotta be a name for'' this... Rdr muller duel.jpg es:Andreas_Müller Category:Duelists Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Gamblers